


Her Majesty

by FixedStarAnnie416



Series: If He Were A Girl [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General Thor, Queen Loki, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixedStarAnnie416/pseuds/FixedStarAnnie416
Summary: Thor/Lady LokiLoki是一位即将登基的女王Thor是她钦点的将军登基前夜的故事，一发完，有肉。





	Her Majesty

 

        约顿的夜晚寒冷干燥，深蓝色的夜空中缀着繁星。冰宫中灯火通明，女王的登基典礼就在明天。

        准女王Loki从浴池中起身，擦干身体，拿起挂在一旁的丝绸睡袍穿上。这是她最喜欢的一件睡袍，墨绿色丝绸配着金色系带，边缘绣着黑色的蕾丝。墨绿色衬得她的眼睛更翠，皮肤更白，乌黑的卷发散落在胸前，柔顺的丝绸顺着她挺翘的臀部倾泻而下。

        从小被人冷落惯了，她不习惯被人服侍，寝宫里也没有一个侍女，只在殿外候着一个一同长大的Sigyn和两个卫兵。

        走出浴室，Sigyn正候在门边，却一副欲言又止的样子。Loki没在意，为了典礼她已经忙了一天了，现在急需休息，便开口下逐客令：“Sigyn，我太困了，任何要紧的事都明早再说吧，就算是天要塌了，也要拜托你先帮忙顶着了。”Sigyn明显被逗笑了，应了一声就离开了，还紧紧关上了宫门。

        Loki喜欢黑暗，阴影让她感到更安全。所以她没有点灯，借着窗子透进来的星光上了床。钻进被子，被柔软所包裹的感觉更让她昏昏欲睡。不管还没干透的头发，她的意识已经模糊了。

        是一声轻笑惊醒了她，她一瞬间清醒过来，震惊得睁大了双眼，慢慢伸手去够枕头下的匕首。作为约顿的第一位女王，她有能力保护自己。但不知道对方的装备水平，她不敢轻举妄动，只好继续装睡。

        其实Loki快烦死了，她费尽心机铲除了兄长Byleist的势力，在她登基前夜还有人让她不得安生，他们不累可她累啊。还有Sigyn，那个样子就是知道有人闯进来了还不说，搞不好是被威胁了，他们这些刺客现在都这么嚣张了吗？

        在她按兵不动时，她听到刚才传出声音的地方有人走了出来。脚步沉重，十有八九是个壮汉。Loki分析着，听着脚步声越来越近，她的手跟她的武器也越来越近了。

        脚步声停在了床边，Loki也抓住了那把匕首。它刀柄上的花纹立刻让她冷静了不少，她回忆着格斗课上学到的技能，想起了这把刀扎进Byleist颈动脉的感觉，马上她也要那样杀死这个愚蠢的刺客。

        她的心跳越来越快，直到一双大手抓住她的腰，她猛地起身朝着预估的颈部位置狠狠刺下。腰上的手松开了，直接扣住她的手腕，另一只手捏住了她的肩膀。这时候她才看清楚面前的人是谁。

        “可恶，Thor，你想死吗？半夜跑来我这里发什么疯！”Loki抽回手，愤怒地瞪着面前一脸局促的金发男人，不等他解释什么就命令他跪下。

        “你还不是女王呢，我怎么……”Thor尴尬地试图挽回颜面，但准女王Loki根本不听他的。

        “你也还不是将军，用我的公主身份也足够让你跪下了。更何况你夜闯寝宫，戴着这罪名怎么有资格做一国之将呢？”Loki很生气，都是在一起长大的，Sigyn居然和Thor一起捉弄她！

        本来想三言两语把Thor打发走，没想到他居然真的在Loki年前单膝跪了下来，带着满脸的真诚望着她。Thor缓缓开口：“那就让我给你展示一下我当将军的资格吧。”

        说罢，他抓起Loki裸露的小腿，亲吻了她的脚背，然后抬起头望着她。Loki吓得不轻，“天呐，你这个恋足癖，赶快离我远点！”她试图收回腿，但Thor紧紧地抓着她。

        “别这样，Loki，给我一个机会吧，我爱你。”Thor看起来很受伤，皱着眉头恳求她。

        其实从Thor不顾一切力排众议地支持她开始，她就知道这件事了。Thor也曾不止一次地向她告白，但她一直都太忙太累，要顾及地事情太多，Thor永远都排不到前面去。但他一直心甘情愿地陪伴在她的身边，听她命令，为她而战。要说她不心动，绝对是骗人的，只是Loki以前没有精力去处理。但现在，国势已定，是时候考虑她自己的事了。

        见Loki没有反对，Thor的胆子大了起来，沿着手中修长的小腿吻上去。他了解Loki，知道她从小都是这样，想要的从来不说，只会自己默默争取。他知道她想要，他能看出来，所以不管她怎么说，他都会做下去的。

        Thor的亲吻逐渐向上，吻过Loki的大腿后昂起头向她索吻。她笑了，搂过他的脖子凑上了他的嘴唇。

        她吻得很生涩，这让Thor很兴奋。他探入她的口腔，与她柔软的舌头缠绵，刮过她内壁的每一个角落，在她快要窒息时松开了她。她原本白皙的脸颊此刻因为羞涩与缺氧而泛着粉红色，翠绿的双眸也湿润得如同春泉。Thor再也无法忍受了，起身将Loki推倒在床上。

        “对我温柔点。”Loki无助地躺着，蹙起眉头看着Thor。Thor俯下身亲吻她，一个绵长而缠绵的吻。继而他吻过她的脸颊，吮吸她的脖颈。他想狠狠地在这里吻出痕迹，让全国上下都知道他们的女王已有所属，但那样只会让Loki生气的，Thor想了想就放弃了。

        他吻着她突出的锁骨，一只手拉开她的睡袍，带着薄茧的大手揉捏她柔软娇嫩的乳房。她发出了小声的呻吟，闭上了眼睛。Thor啃咬着她另一边的乳尖，时不时地吮吸让她的呻吟更加难耐。

        Loki两手紧紧攥着Thor的衣服，急切的脱掉它，随便扔在一边，挺起胸将乳尖送入温热的口腔。Thor的手放开已被他揉得发红的丰满，轻划过她的皮肤，引起了她的一阵颤抖。

        Thor满意地看着Loki红肿而挺立的乳头，又去吻她的唇，手却向下抚摸，探入了她的私处。Loki自觉地张大双腿，Thor极力克制着自己不要直接捅进她的密穴，即使那里正流淌着蜜液等待着被入侵，他也不能对待一个处子如此粗鲁。

        他的手指沾着她流出的液体绕着她的阴核画圈，Loki因为这样的爱抚剧烈的翻腾了起来，挣脱了Thor的亲吻，仿佛无法承受一般，大声地呻吟着。

        Thor最终放过了那脆弱的部位，准备先用手指为他的女王扩张，即使他忍得快要爆炸，但他的理智告诉他横冲直撞只会让Loki受伤。

        Loki的长发在床上散开，如同一朵盛开的花，而她的脸颊红成一片，是那花朵里的蕊。她的身体打开着，为他绽放着，感受着Thor的手指在她体内的动作，先是一根，她有些不适，但她没说，然后Thor又加了一根，开始缓缓的抽动，她发出难耐的声音，当他加到第三根时，她已经抑制不住自己的呻吟了，只得用手捂住脸来当掩饰自己的羞涩。

        “我的好女孩，我的陛下，你是如此的适合这项活动，甚至都没有流血。”Thor赞美着

        他忍不下去了，抽出手指就褪下自己的裤子，就着Loki的蜜液和他的前液撸动着他的阳具。黑发的准女王撑起身子来看，没有异物插入的空虚感让她异常急切，但她又有些害怕那粗大的紫红色阴茎进入她的身体。

        但Thor不管，扶着硬挺的阳具就插入了身下人颤抖的身体，感受着她的紧致，她的火热，她的湿润。他无法控制自己地开始了抽插，一次比一次深入，一次比一次用力，狠狠地撞击着，每一次都顶到最深处，如同打桩机般操着他心心念念的女王。

        今夜星光熠熠，即将加冕的女王寝宫中只有她无法抑制的渐高的呻吟声，肉体拍打的声音和抽插带来的水声。

        对于初尝人事的Loki来说，Thor给的实在是太多了，他那么粗，那么长，又那么坚硬火热，在一次一次的插入后，她渐渐地承受不了了，她的呻吟带了尾音，她的甬道开始痉挛，她即将要到达高潮，而他却仍旧保持着节奏。

        终于，她的高潮席卷而来，她的呻吟变成了尖叫，她高热的甬道快速的收缩，她温热的蜜液涌下，洒在Thor火热的阳具上，而Thor也被这一击弄得乱了节奏，他也快要到了，于是他拔出阴茎，快速撸动了几下，射在了Loki的腹部。

        疲劳的准女王几乎是立刻就昏睡了过去，神经大条的准将军也只是抓起自己的衣服擦擦一团糟的女王，把她塞进被子就跑去浴室又撸了一发。对于一个爱了这么多年却不能上的正常男人来说一次是远远不够的，对于Loki，他愿意与她一直待在床上，直到英灵殿与冥界合并。

        至于第二天大发脾气的女王陛下加冕时有些蹒跚到底是不是闪到了腰的问题，还有她提到大将军时咬牙切齿的语气是不是内阁不合的问题，就留到以后再说吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写肉，能看完的亲实在是感谢了
> 
> 比心心❤
> 
> 支持我就给我一个Kudos吧么么哒


End file.
